Faerie Magic
by tinybee
Summary: Faeries are being killed and the Clave are doing little to stop it. The Seelie queen wants a marriage between a shadowhunter and her grandson, Hadrian, as a sign of good-will. Alec offers himself. But with a plotting queen and a faerie whose loyalties are unknown in their midst, the rest of the group need to end a war before it truly begins. SLASH, mentions of MPREG, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments series, they belong to J. K. Rowling and Cassandra Clare respectfully.**

**WARNING: Will contain SLASH, HET, mentions of MPREG, violence and swearing. This is also AU from the Harry Potter series. Non-human Harry. Not beta'd.**

**Pairings: Harry/Alec, Jace/Clary, Simon/Isabelle, Luke/Jocelyn**

**SET: After City of Glass, so what happens after never happened. Also, Alec and Magnus never got together (I love that pairing though). **

* * *

**Clary POV**

The large throne room of the Seelie queen was beautiful. Blue roses seemed to grow all around them, and their roots carpeted the floor, mixed with moss and small yellow flowers that Clary couldn't name. Crystals from the ceiling and walls shone fractured light around them, sparkling off the glitter that dusted Magnus' skin and the armour of several faeries that stood silently around them.

But Clary couldn't really appreciate the effects for her eyes were solely on the shadowhunter in front of her that was being studied by the Seelie queen's grandson, a handsome faery of six-feet with a shock of messy black hair and stunning green eyes that looked like they were made from precious stone. The faery by the name of Hadrian, a name so mundane that Clary had asked Jace about it and was informed that Hadrian was also one-quarter human. His mother was a faery who fell in love with a half-faery. It was, Jace grudgingly admitted, why they were going through with this in the first place: marrying off Alec to Hadrian in an attempt to stave off a war between the faeries and their allies with the shadowhunters. Not that the rest of the shadowhunters knew what they were doing. They were in the middle of mediation with one of the Seelie queen's representatives over the deaths of thirteen fair folk. The faeries wanted justice and blood for their slain kin.

"I did not expect a man," Hadrian's voice, British and deep, rumbled. "How do you plan for us to have the children you so desperately desire, my queen?"

"Magic my little one," the queen frowned, an expression Clary noted with resentment, which did not detract from her beauty. "We will create a womb inside him."

Jace stiffened and Hadrian's eyes flickered up to meet the cold golden eyes of her boyfriend.

"He's a shadowhunter, a warrior. He is not made to carry children in any capacity. Why would I want someone to carry my child when they would most likely lose it?"

Clary grabbed Jace's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. She could see Alec tense up even more than he previously was. While they were willing to give this a go, it also hinged on Hadrian's co-operation.

"Hadrian," Magnus spoke up smoothly, "do you not trust me or my magic?"

The faery turned his attention on Magnus.

"I do, my friend, however you know of my… apprehension over the subject." He sighed and went back to studying the silent Alec, his fingers dancing over Alec's covered abdomen.

For once Magnus looked very serious.

"I will give you whatever it is you desire in this," he promised solemnly.

Hadrian nodded his head in thanks before turning back to questioning his patient queen.

"And is this not an attempt to control me, grandmother?"

"Your questionable appetites," here she glanced over at Magnus, "need to be curbed. I will not have my grandson be involved with wild vampires or warlocks."

"I would not call Raphael wild," Hadrian retorted lightly. "He and I are very much tame in comparison to my choices in my younger years."

Hadrian cocked his head and reached up to tilt Alec's head back.

"Now tell me, Shadowhunter, on why _you _decided to be the sacrificial lamb in amongst all these plots and plans."

Alec, whom this far had remained silent, finally spoke up.

"I'm doing what needs to be done," he said.

"By marrying yourself off to a faery?" Hadrian laughed softly and Clary immediately thought of wind chimes. "Oh you poor shadowhunter, you have no idea."

"Magnus gave me a vague inkling," Alec reported a little dryly.

That was true, Clary thought, remembering how Magnus had endorsed Hadrian. Out of all the fair folk he was the least vindictive, least bloodthirsty and least manipulative. Hadrian, Magnus had gone on, was someone that would look after Alec and keep true to his word.

Delight filled Hadrian's eyes.

"Not a spiritless human after all," he turned to look at Jace then. "He is your Parabatai, how do you feel about him being sold into marriage?"

"If he is harmed or treated in any way less than a king the possible brewing war between our species will be the least of your problems."

Jace sounded almost cheerful and Isabelle, who stood tense on his other side, snorted.

"He is a strong, capable warrior, not a weak-minded mundane," Jace continued, "He has a fire inside him that burns as bright as any star. Family is the most important thing to him, and to us. Damage him and I will kill you."

The faeries around them pulled out swords at the threat toward the prince, but the queen raised a hand to still their movements. Alec had also looked round to stare at Jace, blue eyes wide and bright.

"I like you Jace Herondale-"

"Wayland."

"-you speak a truth that is both blunt and charming." Hadrian walked over to him. "I swear I will not harm your brother in any way. And seeing as I cannot lie…"

"You can twist the truth," Isabelle pointed out sharply. "You could get others to harm him."

"Izzy," Alec warned; eyes on the angry faeries around them.

"Then, Isabelle Lightwood, I give you my honest word that I will protect your brother from harm if it is within my power to do so, be it from me or anyone, or thing, else."

Isabelle still did not look satisfied. Neither did the rest of the group barring a smiling Magnus.

"Well then," the warlock said cheerfully, "I assume that this concludes negotiation?"

"You assume correctly," Hadrian looked over at his queen. "I will accept this shadowhunter as my betrothed."

The queen gave a dark smile and stood from her throne.

"Then it is done. The boy shall remain with us over the next few days before the wedding." Her challenging gaze swept over the remaining shadowhunters, "So that the new couple can get acquainted with one another."

They had expected this but the thought of leaving Alec with potential enemies still left Clary with a sense of dread.

"No food or drink will bewitch him," the queen continued to speak, "my grandson has a gift for his betrothed to protect him from any of our so-called trickery."

Hadrian pulled out a simple bracelet made from twine that held a rune-engraved stone. He walked back over to Alec and, after motioning for him to lift his arm, tied it around his wrist.

"Magnus himself created it," the queen pushed a strand of her fiery red hair behind her pointy ear. "As I believe you know."

"Thank you," Alec fiddled with the stone, head turned down.

"Now I believe that it is time to end this little meeting," the queen motioned for her guards. "They will kindly escort you out."

Magnus bowed. Clary followed his example. Jace and Isabelle more reluctantly.

As the guards ushered them out, Clary tried to keep her sights on Alec, noting his hunched shoulders. Not for the first time did the thought of what Alec was doing was too great a sacrifice for what they were attempting to prevent. But then her view was blocked by the heavy curtain of struggling dragonflies and she was led off to a portal to send them back to the mundane world.

…

**Hadrian's POV**

"Keep your back straight and do not hide your face," Hadrian ordered softly after the shadowhunters left. He was now leading them to his chambers, away from the prying eyes of his grandmother and her spies. "That shows weakness. Everyone down here will exploit that."

The blue-eyed young man followed his advice.

"You are a soldier, show that and it will minimise the number of faeries that will try their plots on you."

Alec nodded.

"You can speak, you know," Hadrian said with a sidewise glance at his silent betrothed.

"There is nothing that I wish to say," Alec replied rigidly.

"No?" Hadrian was amused. "Do you not have questions? Like why the queen would settle to marry her grandson off to a shadowhunter that will not bring justice to her people? Or what she may or may not have planned if she is deciding to go to war?"

"It's not like I would get a straight answer," Alec argued. "Magnus told me that the queen does not trust you."

"Of course he did." Hadrian laughed. "And he is right. She may love me, but she does not trust me. You cannot trust anyone down here. I do not know her plans so I can only assume."

"But you won't tell me," Alec correctly guessed.

"Would you tell me of your plans?" Hadrian countered. "Besides, I would never utter aloud my thoughts here, even to myself. The walls have ears, remember that."

They remained silent until they entered Hadrian's chamber behind a veil of white lilies, woven together to create a curtain of white and green. The room itself was large, with a giant bed that could comfortably fit five people with room to spare facing the entrance, and a large sofa against the wall. A desk was off to the side, seemingly coming out from the wall itself and only had a photo frame on the wooden surface, showing a black and white photo of a baby, and the floor was all grass, a rich dark grass that tickled Hadrian's bare feet pleasantly and he stepped onto it.

"I do not spend much time here, I much prefer the mundane world," Hadrian admitted freely as he unclasped the cloak from his shoulders.

Alec stood in the middle of the room, taking his surrounding in with a trained eye.

Hadrian sat down on the soft sofa and patted the seat next to him. Alec took a deep breath and joined him, sitting so stiffly that Hadrian had to bite back a laugh.

"Now that we are to be… married," Hadrian ran a hand through his messy hair. Alec's eyes followed the movement, hand clenching as if to restrain from reaching for a weapon. "We should get to know one another, no?"

Alec swallowed. "What do you want to know?"

Hadrian grinned and shifted to cross his legs. "First I ask a question and you answer, then you do the same for me. Nothing too personal, I promise."

"Alright," Alec licked his lips.

"Great! Okay, what is your favourite colour?"

Alec blinked. "Green," he peered up at Hadrian wearily, but the previous suspicion that seemed to cling to him was slipping away. "What is your favourite food?"

"Treacle tart," Hadrian immediately answered. "While I do enjoy the food of the faery there is something about mundane food that's better. Now, your favourite season?"

"Winter," Alec hesitated, "I prefer the cold. And I like snow." He flushed but Hadrian smiled.

"I prefer spring myself, love the rain. It drives my grandmother up the wall though."

A flicker of amusement crossed Alec's face. "I can imagine." More relaxed now, Alec settled more comfortably in the sofa. "What was your mother called?"

"Now we are getting a little personal," Hadrian stated. "But I will indulge. Her name was Lily and she was a beautiful woman, or so I was told." He scratched his chin. "Both she and my father were killed when I was a baby by a warlock." At Alec's stricken look Hadrian leaned in closer. "It was centuries ago and I never knew them. I feel a loss at what could have been and I have grieved, but the mere mention of them does not sting."

"I'm still sorry," Alec apologized. "I didn't really think."

"The charm of shadowhunters," Hadrian teased. "As I have said, it was over two hundred years ago. Time has healed what wound I had over their deaths. Besides I know the name of your parents, and I have even met some of your ancestors so I believe it is only fair for you to know the same."

"You knew my ancestors?" Alec sounded incredulous.

"I'm not surprised that Magnus kept that from you," Hadrian spoke ruefully. "I knew your great, great, great-grandfather, Gabriel Lightwood. I didn't think much of him to be honest. Though that wife of his kept him in line."

Alec stared at him.

"What? I knew shadowhunters before you. I was there for the battle and everything, thanks to Magnus and his compulsion to help the Herondale boy. Although time has tempered the Lightwood arrogance it seems." Hadrian continued to speak, realising that this was calming Alec, at least for the moment. "There are many stories I could tell you. Like how Gabriel's father turned into a giant worm," Alec choked, "or how much Gabriel's brother loved to travel the world while his little brother lived in Wales, and how he faced many demons. I could tell you how their son fought to defend a group of mundanes from a swarm of demons with only himself and a broken sword and lived to tell the tale. Now _that _was a fearless Lightwood. The only Lightwood that I was reluctant to be in the same room with, actually."

"How- How did he get turned into a worm?" Alec asked.

"It was poetic justice," Hadrian said with relish as he remembered. "He was a lying, cheating worm in life, and when he succumbed to the demon pox, irony chose to turn him into that form."

"Dragon pox?"

"Your ancestor had an acquired taste when it came to bed partners," Hadrian told him.

"Oh," Alec stared at the wall in a daze.

Hadrian felt for him. So much has happened in such a short space of time, it was a wonder he was keeping it all together.

"Now, I think you've had asked enough questions. It's my turn." Alec blinked and focused back on the faery. "Now, if you had to go anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

"I think I would like to go to Rome," Alec said, "I was told the institute there is second to none."

"Besides the institute, where would you go?" Hadrian reiterated, "Just to act like a tourist."

"Oh," Alec shrugged. "I never really thought about it. Maybe Ireland? I would love to see the Giant's Causeway."

"It does have an appeal," Hadrian agreed.

Alec thought for another question. "Vampires or Werewolves?"

"Werewolves," Hadrian said immediately, "Though I do not mind sharing the company of a vampire as long as they keep their teeth to themselves. And You?"

"Werewolves," Alec agreed.

"I think, Alexander, that we will get along well," Hadrian declared.

The shadowhunter took a deep breath. "It could be worse. And I trust Magnus when he says that you're not like other faeries. You were also given little choice in this matter as well."

"A very grown up response," Hadrian praised.

"Magnus made those points clear," Alec confessed. "And I could either be miserable and suffer through this marriage or choose to be happy."

"You really do sound like Magnus," Hadrian shook his head.

"He told us about you. About you and him I mean," Alec's fingernails dug into the palm of his hands. "He says that you have plans of your own, plans that might benefit us?"

"I'm a faery, for every situation we find ourselves in we make plans that make us come out on top." Hadrian said, evading the not so subtle attempt to ask where his loyalties lay. "I will tell you this though, family is paramount to me. I will do anything for family."

* * *

**The idea came to me and I couldn't shake it. I don't know when I'm next updating but hopefully soon. I also don't know where this is going, I'm just winging it at the moment. **

**One thing I like to point out is that there needs to be more HP/MI crossovers. Particularly Harry/Alec or Harry/Magnus pairings. So, you know, start typing? :D**

**I do have some ideas that if any of you are interested in you could do.**

**1) Harry was adopted by Hodge. By the first book in the MI series he is a shadowhunter and friends with the Lightwoods and Jace. Alec already has a crush on him?**

**2) Harry is transported into the shadowhunter world when he was 11 through touching the Mirror of Erised and gets adopted by Jocelyn and is Clary's brother. Again a Harry/Alec pairing.**

**3) Harry is a Phoenix that is Magnus' companion. At the end of HF Harry heals Jonathan. Possible Jonathan/Harry pairing?**

**4) Harry is a Warlock and is Magnus' partner. Magnus calls Harry in to help them with Valentine. **

**5) Again shadowhunter Harry that is friends with the Lightwoods. When Luke meets him sparks fly? Mates? Or just attraction? Luke/Harry pairing.**

**Etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Mortal Instruments series; they belong to J. K. Rowling and Cassandra Clare respectfully.**

**WARNING: Will contain SLASH, HET, mentions of MPREG, violence and swearing. This is also AU from Harry Potter series. Non-human Harry. Not beta'd.**

**Pairings: Harry/Alec, Jace/Clary, Simon/Isabelle, Luke/Jocelyn**

**SET: After City of Glass, so what happens after never happened. Also, Alec and Magnus never got together (I love that pairing though). **

* * *

**Magnus' POV**

Blue sparks danced along Magnus' fingertips. His other hand cradled his chin, elbow on the glass table. Around him the voices of the young shadowhunters rose and fell as they argued over Alec, the faeries, and a war which Magnus hoped might never come.

"We should never have let him go," Isabelle stated as she glared at Jace angrily.

"And what do you suggest? That we go back down there and say 'sorry, our mistake, we've decided to forgo the wedding and go straight to war'? Because that's what going to happen!" Jace argued. "Alec knows what he's doing. He's the most level-headed of us. If anything were to happen to him I would feel it."

"And if we're too late? Then what, genius?"

"Look, we've been over this," Clary stepped in, hands held up in a defensive gesture. "The Clave are not taking the deaths of the faeries seriously. The only way to calm them was to agree for Alec to marry Hadrian. It gives us time to find out what they're planning and counter it with our own plan."

"The Clave would never have agreed to this and the queen knows that," Jace added, "Whatever it is she's planning, it has something to do with us. Otherwise she would have her representative suggest it at one of the meetings or not at all."

"But its Alec," Isabelle said. "If anything happens to him…"

"It won't," Simon, who had been sitting by Magnus, spoke up. With his pale, sickly looking skin and the dark circles under his eyes, Simon looked every inch like the gaunt and tired vampire that he was. "The queen wants us for something. Suggesting marriage? She aims to strike at us using her grandson. She sees us as the biggest threat. Jace and Clary took out Valentine! Where were they when the demons came? With the shadowhunter numbers down, you guys are easy pickings." Simon surmised. "Though, not easy enough it would seem."

"So what, Hadrian is her little spy?" Isabelle looked about ready to storm out and go back to the faerie world.

"No," Magnus looked over at her. "Hadrian is anything but. She is his only family, well," Magnus shrugged, "immediate family at any rate, but to Hadrian blood doesn't make family. I know him; I know how his heart works. If push comes to shove he will do what he thinks is right." Which, Magnus thought, would hopefully be in their favour.

"And is that siding with us?" Jace demanded. "He would betray his own kind, his own family, for strangers?"

Magnus stood. "You forget, Alec will soon be his family, and by extension, you. The queen may treasure Hadrian but she will sacrifice him to further her cause. Hadrian knows this, and he will pay her back in kind."

"How well do you know him?" Jace asked.

"Intimately," Magnus grinned, fondly recalling the many rendezvous the two had shared. Hadrian still needed to have a constant escort to shadow him whenever he wished to visit England. "We were lovers once, a long time ago. We stayed in touch."

"I bet you did," said Jace.

"So he's on our side then?" Clary asked for clarification.

"I believe so, yes," Magnus' cat-like eyes narrowed on Isabelle when she made a noise of disbelief. "Hadrian is dear to me, you will not harm him."

"Sounds like you're still in love with the guy." Jace paced, too wound up to stand still.

"I love him, but I'm not _in _love with him," Magnus told them. "Not anymore at least."

That was the one thing that worried him. Hadrian could make people love him and then he could destroy them. It wasn't always his fault either.

"Well that's great," Isabelle ignored Simon's attempt to calm her down, little though the action was. "But I don't trust him, even," Isabelle raised her voice when Clary tried to interject, "if Magnus says so. He is still a faerie and the grandson of the queen as well. He will have his own agenda."

"Of course he will," Magnus laughed. "Everything Harry does is to benefit him in some way."

"Its Harry now, is it?" Jace waggled his brows. "Remember he's a taken man, or faerie, now."

"That's a point," Clary looked up at Jace, "Didn't he say that he was with Raphael?"

"The vampire?" Simon yelped. "My- you know," he made a wild motion at his neck.

"Your sire? Yes," Jace looked irritated, "As if we haven't dealt with your lot enough."

"Jace!" Clary scolded while Simon glared at him.

"What?" Jace gave her such an innocent look that the girl couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"If you two would stop flirting for a second," Isabelle bit out, "can we go back to Alec?"

"There's nothing that we can do," Magnus said with exasperation, "Both Alec and Hadrian have accepted the marriage. They are to be husband and husband in two days. Congratulations."

Isabelle glowered at the wall. Magnus rolled his eyes, reminding himself that he was dealing with teenagers.

"Alec is an adult," he added, "let him do this."

Jace clenched his jaw. "As much as I hate to say this, but Magnus is right. We've been over this before. We accepted Alec's decision then, and we need to trust him."

"So we wait?" Isabelle shook her head, her black hair flying around her face. "That's it?"

"That's it," Magnus said. The rest of the group looked at one another. None of them liked the plant but it was the only thing they could do.

* * *

**Hadrian's POV**

"My queen," Hadrian knelt at his grandmother's feet, "you summoned me?"

"My little one," the queen smiled her shark-like smile as she stood before him in a foam blue dress that did little to hide her body. "Tell me, has the shadowhunter settled in?"

"He has," Hadrian got to his feet. "He's resting at the moment. I believe that the days' events have tired him."

"Indeed," her crystal eyes regarded the young faerie sharply. "And your plans for him?"

"I will marry him," Hadrian told her. "And I will do what you wish. I also know that you want me to infiltrate his little group, find out what they know, and if they have any clue as to what you may have planned for them."

"Which is?"

"Valentine was an enemy true," Hadrian spoke carefully, "but the shadowhunters did little to stop him from hurting us. It is also the shadowhunters that are doing nothing about the deaths of our kin, apart from maybe encouraging it. They are becoming arrogant. They are restricting us, treating us as if we were already the enemy when in fact that is yet to be the case."

"Do you believe that the shadowhunters are our enemies?"

Hadrian hesitated. "Those who stand in our way, those who don't lift a finger to help us, and those who will soon raise their swords against us, are the enemy. They will fall at our feet. I will see their blood on my blade and their bodies under my foot. The shadowhunters will fall and we shall rise."

The queen tilted her head. "Such a speech, I have taught you well."

Hadrian bowed his head. "The shadowhunters are our enemies." _Some of them at least._

"Yes, they are," The queen circled her grandson. "Your voice rings truth." She reached up and ran a finger down his cheek before cupping his face. "I remember when we turned you as it were yesterday. The spell your mother placed on you, to keep you human, broken and your true self revealed. Do you still resent me for that?"

Hadrian closed his eyes and leaned into his queen's touch. "No not anymore. You have given me a gift. Time has taken away such petty emotions like resentment. I still mourn my James but his blood still flows today."

"He would have made a good faerie, a good warrior." The queen said softly. "But enough about the past, let us talk of now."

"Yes, grandmother," Hadrian replied dutifully.

"You are to gain the trust of the shadowhunters, though that will not be hard with the history you share with Magnus Bane." The queen stared hard into Hadrian's eyes, looking for the faintest hint of deceit. "You will tell me what you hear. Then, when the time is right, you will strike. Love, my little one, makes everyone weak. Work on your shadowhunter, make him fall in love with you, and then destroy him with it." Hadrian didn't even blink. "You make people fall in love with you so easily. I want you to break him, like you did for me before."

"Do you want me to kill him as well?"

"No," the queen shook her head, "At least, not yet. I so enjoy seeing what loving you do to people. Even now, when I hear whispers, knowing that the infamous Malcolm Fade is now little more than a child in a man's body brings me such delight."

It took every ounce of control that Hadrian had to not even twitch at the mention of his ex-lover. White-haired and purple-eyed, the warlock had instantly caught Hadrian's interest. Unfortunately under both the words of a long-dead friend and the queen herself, Hadrian had driven Malcolm into an act that had cost him his mind. He had broken him.

Hadrian's ears picked up the faint rustling of the struggling dragonflies and the faint swish of the queen's dress as she moved, waiting for him to speak.

"I did it for you," Hadrian finally replied.

"You have given me your loyalty," the queen's eyes glittered and her voice became soft. "And one day child, I shall repay you for it."

* * *

**Alec's POV**

Alec was no fool. He was the most sensible shadowhunter out of his friends. He thought through his strategies and acted in the interests of saving his family. This was no exception. He was the eldest, the one who had no love interest (as much as it burned him to know that his little sister was involved with a vampire of all things), and the one who could keep a cool head under pressure.

Alec also knew that just as he and his friends had a motive to go through with this wedding, so did the queen and her grandson. A faint blush dusted Alec's cheeks as the face of his new betrothed flashed through his mind. The faerie certainly was handsome, and charming at that. He was not like the rest of his kind. But, Alec reminded himself, the faerie was not on their side. His loyalties, no matter how much Magnus claimed otherwise, was to the queen. Until proven otherwise.

His fingers curled around the handle of his stele, the cold metal bringing Alec some comfort as he investigated the chamber he had been left in.

He didn't want to think about the consequences of his actions. What scared Alec, and yes he could admit that, the most was if and when his father found out about it. Though, Alec mused as he picked up the photo frame of the child on Hadrian's desk, he didn't have to say that he was gay. It was all part of a plot to uncover the queen's true intentions. Robert didn't need to know more than that.

The rustle of the curtain that was used as Hadrian's door alerted Alec to his betrothed return. The faerie had been gone for a while, off to speak to the queen and give her his report no doubt. He gently placed the frame back on the table and turned.

"Curious little thing, aren't you?" Hadrian smiled, he did that a lot Alec noted, nothing like the other faeries of the court who were all straight mouthed and emotionless; unless they were up to one of their tricks.

"There isn't much for me to do," Alec defended.

"My apologies," Hadrian walked over to him and stared down at the child in the photo. "I spend little time down here myself so there is not much in the ways of self-entertainment."

Alec looked between Hadrian and the little boy.

"Is- I mean, who is that?" Alec asked.

Hadrian turned his sharp eyes on Alec, cold and serious. "I am two-hundred and twenty seven years old, Alexander. I have seen many things, done many things, and lost so much." He looked so stern then, and sad. "It is sometimes best to leave things in the past; where they belong."

Hadrian moved away then, back to Alec, and strode over to the sofa.

"I will lie here tonight, you may take the bed." Hadrian ordered. "I sleep little as it is."

Even though Alec was too wired to sleep, he didn't argue. The way Hadrian was prowling around to get ready for bed, and here Alec averted his eyes and blood rushed to his cheeks as Hadrian stripped to change, made the hairs on his arms rise and warning bells go off at the back of his mind. _Don't push him, _his mind whispered, _don't test his patience._

Hadrian may seem kind in comparison to his kin but he was still one of them while Alec was an outsider, an enemy almost. He had taken advantage of Hadrian's openness earlier with the story of his mother, and had foolishly expected Hadrian to tell more.

Alec's gaze wandered wearily back to Hadrian, noticing that he was already lying -and why did that make his stomach twist?- on his stomach, his own eyes locked on Alec.

"Are you going to bed or not?" Hadrian asked, "I promise I won't look."

Alec's face burned and Hadrian grinned and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Second chapter done. Since I'm really winging this story, I don't really have a solid plan on what's going to happen next. Isn't that just exciting? Lord knows what going to happen. Hoped you like it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments series, they belong to J. K. Rowling and Cassandra Clare respectfully.**

**WARNING: Will contain SLASH, HET, mentions of MPREG, violence and swearing. This is also AU from Harry Potter series. Non-human Harry. Not beta'd.**

**Pairings: Harry/Alec, Jace/Clary, Simon/Isabelle, Luke/Jocelyn**

**SET: After City of Glass, so what happens after never happened. Also, Alec and Magnus never got together (I love that pairing though). **

**Thank you for all the reviews. I got a lot of people favourite and following this story; more than I thought I would so thank you ****.**

* * *

**Hadrian's POV**

The whole affair was done above ground at night. It allowed for Hadrian's kin, who preferred to hide in the shadows, to come out and join them. The guests were a mixture of fey, a warlock, a vampire and a small group of shadowhunters. The latter three had to portal to their destination: a large field in the middle of Wales. Technically not England, Hadrian grinned. He watched the pixies flutter about above and around him, their tiny wings reflecting different colours of light.

Hadrian was dressed less like a faerie and more of a mortal, with black slacks and a black shirt. His tie was gold and so was the stitched acorn on his breast pocket. Not Hadrian's choice of wear but he bowed to tradition. The gold was for a shadowhunter wedding, not including the rune adding, and the hand fasting and bonfire was for a faerie wedding.

The firelight from the bonfire itself sent the skin of some of the faeries aglow and made them look otherworldly, enchanting the mundanes some had brought with them. The music from violins that would ensnare any who did not have a gift from the fair folk on them, such as a flower gifted to them from the fey realm, drifted across the field, encouraging many to dance, feet bare and free.

"If you take out the ruthless nature of your people," a voice spoke up cheerfully from behind Hadrian, "and that if we did not take precautions then the music would drive us to dance to our deaths or bend to the will of the fey, the wedding was beautiful. The after-party is turning out to be even more so."

"Magnus," Hadrian greeted, turning to smile at the brightly dressed warlock. "I'm surprised to see you skulking round here. Usually you're in the thick of any party."

"Can a friend not offer their congratulations?"

"Not if that friend is you," Hadrian tilted his head. "I know you, Magnus Bane."

"All too well," the warlock replied. He watched two green-skinned fey swirl close to them for a moment. "You chose Wales."

"It's not England so technically I can come here without any supervision." Hadrian played with the glass in his hand, making the red liquid within almost spill out. "I gave them my word that I would inform them whenever I intend to set foot on _English _soil. I said nothing about Wales."

"Always so sly," Magnus praised.

"Well it was your fault in the first place."

"I only said that we needed a little distraction," Magnus pointed out with a small laugh. "I didn't say anything about blowing up a whole town."

"Not the whole town," Hadrian sniffed and took a sip of his drink. The taste of berries and strong alcohol burned on his tongue pleasantly. "Besides, there were no serious casualties. And I helped save lives! You try to help out the shadowhunters, and all you get in return is a trial and a lifelong sentence of being escorted around in your own bloody home country!"

Magnus laughed again, head thrown back and a hand on his chest.

"You got off scot-free," Hadrian continued almost sullenly.

Magnus waved a free hand at him, regaining his breath.

"I was not caught at the scene of the crime." Magnus chortled.

"And they call us faeries traitorous little deviants."

"Only because you're not smart enough to hide all the evidence," Magnus' eyes sparkled.

Hadrian glared.

"Oh come now, don't be a sour-puss, it's your wedding night," Magnus grinned. "You should be spending it with that handsome husband of yours."

"He's off with one of his shadowhunter buddies," Hadrian nodded over to where said new husband was, standing by his sister with his arms crossed and looking for all the world like he was sulking.

"You should join him," said Magnus suddenly serious. "I know it's not easy for you, but neither is it for him."

"I'm allowed to feel a little sorry for myself," Hadrian defended.

"Oh I know," Magnus agreed, "but think about it. How would you, a seventeen year old gay shadowhunter, who by the way has only told his closest friends that he prefers the same sex, with no experience in intimacy, feel after you offered to be bound in a marriage to a faerie, knowing that his species is one for manipulating their words and taking enjoyment out of the sufferings of others?"

Hadrian looked over at Alec again. This time he made himself _really _look. The boys' posture showed that he was nervous and defensive. With the inevitable end of this party, would he assume that Hadrian expected them to consummate the marriage? While Hadrian would certainly not be against it, he would wait as long as it took before Alec was comfortable enough to take the next step. Alec himself would need to make the first move.

"You know Magnus, I so hate it when you make sense."

"It's a gift," Magnus placed a hand on Hadrian's back and gave him a non-too-gentle shove. "Now go speak to him!"

With a parting glare, Hadrian gracefully made his way through the throng of dancing bodies, noticing with passing interest that Clary and Jace were in among them. Alec hadn't seen his approach but the vampire had and quickly whispered into the girl's ear. Isabelle looked up and glared at Hadrian. She dug an elbow into Alec's side and pointed indiscreetly at Hadrian. The shadowhunter met his eyes and his face turned red. It clashed with his gold-coloured shirt.

"Alexander," Hadrian greeted once he reached them. "Isabelle, Simon," He nodded to the other two.

"Er, hi," Simon greeted awkwardly, before cowering under the fierce glower his girlfriend sent him.

"I have come to steal away my husband for a few minutes," Hadrian explained, watching as Alec's face turned impossibly redder.

"Like you haven't done that already," Isabelle snapped.

Hadrian frowned and stepped closer to the girl but a hand shot out and pressed against his chest.

"She's not one for parties," Alec quickly spoke up, fingers curling slightly in the cloth.

"Then I hope you are," eyes not moving from Isabelle's angry ones. "I had hoped that we could dance."

"You have already," Isabelle's hand had flown to the sword at her side.

Hadrian smiled. It was not a nice smile.

"Izzy enough," Alec ordered, causing Hadrian's attention to turn back to him. "He is only asking." Alec took a steadying breath. "I would like to dance with you."

"But Alec-"

This time Simon was the one to step in. He spoke to her in low tones while Hadrian focused on Alec.

This time Hadrian's smile was warm. He drew Alec away from his sister and friend and led him into a slow-paced dance. Hands on Alec's waist, he pulled the man closer when Alec hesitantly wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Don't be nervous," Hadrian beseeched softly, his lips brushing against a rounded ear, "we will go at your pace. I will not force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I am a shadowhunter," Alec reminded loftily, "if you tried…"

Hadrian laughed and fluidly moved them into a waltz as the music picked up speed. Alec stumbled but Hadrian turned his uncertain moves into an almost flawless dance.

"I keep seeing only flashes of this warrior spirit of yours," Hadrian commented. "I would like to see more."

The grip on his shoulders tightened.

"Be careful what you wish for," Alec responded carefully, meeting Hadrian's eyes cautiously. At the grin he received, Alec's posture lost some of its rigidness. "A shadowhunter can be a handful."

"Oh, I think I might be up to the challenge."

Despite himself Alec returned Hadrian's grin.

The couple shared a few more dances before Hadrian led them to a table for drinks. Both their faces were flushed and for the moment they enjoyed each others company. Hadrian deliberately avoided going anywhere near Alec's sister. However as Alec hesitantly took a sip from a glass he took from the side, Jace and Clary found them. Both looked a little worse for wear but both seemed cheerful.

"Damn, if I knew what kind of parties your kind threw I'd have come to one sooner," Jace said as soon as he reached them. Nimbly he picked up two champagne flutes and handed one off to his girlfriend. "Music, magic and, by the looks of things over by the trees, sex, this is definitely my kind of party."

"Oh, really?" Clary raised a brow but she was grinning too much to even attempt to give him a disapproving look.

"You, me, a tree…" Jace trailed off in a suggestible tone.

Clary smacked his arm.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourselves," Hadrian responded amused.

"Any party is Jace's type of party," Alec pointed out, downing the rest of his glass and reaching for another.

"Should you be having another?" Jace asked archly.

"I can handle my alcohol," Alec scowled and took a big gulp just to prove his point.

Hadrian's lips twitched.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Hadrian promised.

Jace's easy-going attitude suddenly changed.

"You better do," he said. "You make sure no harm comes to him or you will be facing a war against the shadowhunters. And our allies include werewolves _and _several powerful warlocks."

"Jace!" Alec sounded equal amounts horrified and touched.

Hadrian and Jace ignored him as they stared hard at each other.

"I give you my word. I will protect him with everything I've got. Alec is my husband now, he comes first."

"He better do," Jace responded.

"I cannot lie," Hadrian stated.

"No, but you can manipulate the truth," Jace stated.

"And how can I manipulate that?"

"I'm sure you would find a way."

"I am one with many talents," Hadrian admitted.

"So I've heard," Jace wrinkled his nose and just like that the tense atmosphere cleared.

"Magnus and his big mouth," Hadrian glared out into the crowd.

Gold eyes alight with mischief Jace was about to make a comment that would no doubt turn Hadrian's apparent ire on him when Clary grabbed his arm.

"Another dance Mr," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Jace, drink in hand, allowed Clary to pull him back in with the rest of the dancers.

"Jace doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut," Alec quickly explained.

"It's refreshing," Hadrian sighed. "To hear him defend you and not expect you to owe him anything in return…"

Alec fiddled with his glass.

"Do you ever tire of being a fey?" He asked.

"I'm tired of not trusting anyone," Hadrian confessed, "And I'm tired of the constant battles that go on; not just physically."

"What about the threat of war that the queen made?" Alec, emboldened by the alcohol, questioned.

Hadrian's features hardened. "Let me tell you something, Alexander Lightwood." Hadrian leaned over and pressed his mouth to his ear. "I am sick of war. You are mine now, and if war comes then I will stand by what is mine."

Alec's pupils were blown wide and he stared up at Hadrian with disbelief.

"As long as you shadowhunters keep to your deal and find out who is killing my people," Hadrian added nonchalantly. His fingers came up and stroked Alec's cheek. "Do you mind if I kiss you now?" He asked.

Alec numbly shook his head and Hadrian gave him a smile and leaned down.

"We are all playing a game in this marriage, Alec," Hadrian brushed his lips against Alec's. "You and your friends, my grandmother, myself… Let's see who comes out on top, shall we?" And then Hadrian kissed him.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

"They're kissing!" Clary said, struggling to peer over Jace's shoulder to get a better look.

Jace pulled a face and spun them round so he could get a look. He raised his eyebrows with surprise.

"More like Alec is eating him," Jace shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut. "I really could have done without seeing _that_."

"I think it's sweet," Clary defended. "They're getting along. At least Alec won't be miserable."

"Clary, if we were good friends we would go over there and break it up," Jace said, "Alec's drunk and when he realises what he did he will be embarrassed."

They looked at each other.

"On the other hand the number of times Alec allowed me to do something stupid when I was drunk…"

"I was going for them bonding instead of revenge," Clary told him, amused.

"As long as they stick to clothes on bonding I'm cool," Jace placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head before sending her into a dip, receiving a surprised yelp from his girlfriend.

"We need to give Hadrian the benefit of the doubt," Clary continued slightly breathlessly. "Trust that Magnus is right about him."

"Alec's like a brother to me," Jace burrowed his face into Clary's red locks. "To trust a faerie," he sounded disgusted, "with the life of my Parabatai, it- I can't just let go of my feelings or opinions of them, knowing what they're like."

"I'm not asking you to," Clary soothed. "But Hadrian is not like them, not completely. He holds some compassion. He did date Magnus."

"Yes, well, Magnus' choice in bed partners is questionable at best."

"But Magnus gave us his word," Clary argued. "I'm not saying that we don't be cautious, I'm just saying that we give Hadrian a chance." Then, almost slyly, "Alec is."

"One word: alcohol."

"One word: please?" Clary pulled back and looked up at Jace from under her lashes, lower lip sticking out slightly.

"Forget everything that I said," Jace winced, "you're the most dangerous individual out here tonight."

Clary smiled in triumph. "I love you."

"And I love you, Clarissa Fray," Jace pulled her in for a deep kiss.


End file.
